


they hated each other.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Awkward Kissing, Belly Kink, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Hate Sex, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Future Pregnancy Sex, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), off-screen aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: -Don't shove in CCs face please :)-In which case Reader and Phil hate each other but find themselves in a situation.Or- one hybrid is in Heat and the other hybrid is drawn to them after the Omega ran out of Heat Pills.-Warning ; Technoblade is Readers Biological Son, that's why the "Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You" tag is there.(Plus he's written in at the end)-When you're stuck with nothing but a hyperfixated mind and want to heal but don't know how to:)-
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	they hated each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tw ;;  
> > Character Mentions of Minors Tommy and Ranboo.  
> \- Tommy is only mentioned, nothing more  
> \- Technoblade says something to Ranboo at the end but Ranboo is not but mentioned.  
> \- Please don't ask for anything to do with the Minors  
> :)
> 
> > Blood Mention(Mainly Referred to as Iron)  
> > Breeding Kink(Knotting)  
> > Light Bondage(Only Wrists)  
> > Pills Mentioned(Use for Heats/Ruts, Nothing Else)  
> > Consent Unspecified Until Conversation Between them Starts  
> > Degrading/Praising (Slut[4]/Whore[1])  
> > Mild{?} Pain Infliction(Choking[to a point], Biting Bruising Mention, Hair Pulling Mentioned, etc.)  
> > Shown Discomfort in activity  
> > Crying/Sobbing from Reader(From Discomfort/Inflicted Pain)  
> > Cervix Penetration  
> > Future Pregnancy Sex Mention/Reference  
> > Mild Hurt/Comfort(Off-Screen Aftercare Referenced)
> 
> ~ Please let me know if I missed a Trigger. Be careful reading please.. ~
> 
> R e a d e r ; S h e / H e r  
> H y b r i d ; P i g l i n / H u m a n  
> A g e ; E a r l y T h i r t i e s  
> : )
> 
> P h i l ; H e / H i m  
> H y b r i d ; A v i a n / H u m a n  
> A g e ; E a r l y T h i r t i e s  
> ( :
> 
> ~ Enjoy Reading ~

* * *

* * *

She gave a soft sigh as she entered the Cabin, unclasping her cape and placed it onto a nearby chest. It had been another one of those days in the Antarctic.  
The woman gave herself a comfort stretch before proceeding to fold her cape and place it back down. She made her way towards the kitchen, her left ear twitching as she heard nothing from the silence filled area.

Her son must not have been back yet. She gave a light sigh and rubbed her left eye as she opened a cabinet. She would grab a small bottle from the middle portion of the shelf and open it. The woman only gives a low growl upon finding it empty and almost slammed the cabinet closed.

She _did not_ want to make a trip to the Nether. Her last suppressant was taken almost a full twenty four hours ago, and she wouldn't last long enough in the Nether. As both of her ears twitched this time, she decided to look in another cabinet.  
She managed to find another bottle and read it over before silently moping. The bottle contained that of Rut pills. Curse her for being around her Alpha of a biological son, an adopted son and a bastard of a neglective father.

The woman just put the bottle up and closed the cabinet. She would pull out her Communicator, sending a message to her biological son asking to make the pit stop for her. He just sent his agreement and warned her of his adopted fathers on way return. She just thanked him for letting her know.

When she yawns is when she knows she should probably start getting ready for bed or _something_. She finds her way into her room and changes into something comfortable with a low grumble. Her peachy pink tail flicking lowly behind her as her ears twitched. The main door being opened and closed greeted her ears. She almost gagged upon being greeted by that damned Alpha's scent.

She would continue to grumble as she brushed out her hair. When her door opens, she pays it no mind and focuses on a knot in her hair. A particular growl came from her after she pulled the brush from her hair.

"Need some help?" The familiar blokes voice enters the atmosphere. The woman snaps her attention towards the man, squinting as she glared at him. She simply buffs before offering the brush to the man.

"Don't pull any of my hair out." She grumbles out, sharply watching as the man takes the brush from her. She turns to have her back face the man.

He starts to slowly run the brush through it before coming across the knot the woman had just been working on. She furrows her brows as he manages to rid of the knot with relative ease. There's only a low rumble that comes from her after that, trying to wait patiently as the man continues to run the brush through her hair.

At some point, the woman isn't sure when, he starts to carefully braid her hair. He had moved a bit closer to provide better comfort for himself and to be sure he wouldn't braid her hair to tight. It wasn't until she was practically leaned into the man's touch as much as possible she realized something was going on with him. Her right ear twitching basically voicing her question.

"Just wanted to do something nice for you, for once." He spoke, his voice unrealistically soft for the woman. She only furrows her brows before letting out a low grumble.

"Sure. What's really going on here? Expectin' to gain a favor, hm?" She asks, noting how he ties off the end of the braid. "You already know, Craft, I don't give favors no matter what." She moves to look at the bloke, who happened to be oddly close to her in the moment. Her ears would twitch as her tail would flick behind her.

The man was that of a shoulder length haired blonde, his hair was tied back lazily in the moment, and he had that of a fair complexion with bright blue eyes. She'd be called dense if she hadn't have noticed the slight flinch in the slightly grey wings the man had resting along his shoulders. He'd be called dense if he hadn't have noticed the way she glanced at the door to her bedroom.

He grabbed onto her wrist, not allowing the woman any time for even a sound of protest as he grabbed her other wrist. In a matter of seconds she let out a sound of discomfort as she was pressed down onto her mattress by the one man she shouldn't be around in the moment. Her tail had fought for a few second before flicking vigorously at her side, a low growl coming from her.

His grip on wrists tightened slightly as he moved to hold them over her head against the pillow. He let out his own growl upon her founded attempt to struggle. The bloke presses his right handed knee between her legs by slight force. She lets out yet another growl, her ears face down as her tail flicks back and forth without a given purpose.

He found his way to be completely between her legs as she struggled slightly. The bloke could tell she wasn't enjoying any part of this just yet. He gives a commanding growl as he purposefully tightened his grip on her wrists. That's what silences her as she shrinks in on herself ever so slightly unintentionally. The man just loosens his grip on her wrists slightly before eyeing her down.

Her ears were still downcast, showing her disliking to the situation at hand. He mumbles something, her just barely catching what he says, as he lets go of her wrists and rests one hand along her waist while loosely gripping her throat in the other. She furrows her brows at the man, a look of pure hate overcasting a shadow of annoyance mixed with a couple other things.

She couldn't place what was going on with the man. Watching him carefully she can't help but notice the disliking glare the man has fixated on her. A familiar feeling, deja vu, washed over her.  
This was a compromising and familiar situation the two had been in sixteen, almost seventeen, years ago. The male had accidentally sent the woman into Heat upon having not taken his Rut Pills.

Her mind accidentally starts to wonder, remembering that day as if it had been yesterday.

_The way his fingers brushed over her side as if he truly cared.  
How he made her stomach twist so uncomfortably it caused so much pleasure.  
The painfully wonderful feeling of overstimulation.  
The way he would often either praise or degrade her for something._

Her hand twitched, though her arms made no effort to move. The woman's legs move and relax allowing the Alpha between her legs to see her submit. She would feel the hand around her throat grip a bit tighter, enough to block the airway for a few seconds. A discombobulated and high pitched whine escaping her lips after his grip loosened ever so slightly.

The woman felt as if her body was on fire. The build up of slick with almost no way of escape was building up uncomfortably. With another high pitched whine as a beg, she watches the man with almost pleading eyes. Her consciousness over wanting him to leave was squashed by her Omega side.

She almost instantly fell silent when she heard the low growl like response from the Alpha. His hand gripping her waist a bit tighter before suddenly letting go. The woman laid in her bed, now staring at the ceiling confused. The male had left the room in such a hurried state. Her first initial thought went along the lines of him wanting nothing to do with her Heat anymore, though that was instantly squashed by her distasteful side.

She couldn't help but start to glare, she was all but worked up now and started to growl. Though the woman instantly shut up when the door was closed again. This time it was locked.

He didn't hesitate with forcing the female up into a sitting position in front of him. The male would ignore the look of disgust the woman would end up giving. Her look of disgust was directed towards both the man in front of her and the uncomfortable feeling of her slick.

Before she could completely pull away from the man, her wrists were bound together with thick and trusty rope. As she growled she sent the man a glare, attempting to kick him away and back up. She didn't get far due to him grabbing onto her ankle and forcing her to lay back down on the bed.  
He would growl lowly at the woman as one of his wings twitched. The man wouldn't be able to hold his patience with her for much longer and it was starting to become noticeable.

He was between her legs again, focusing on removing her pants without hesitance. When she tries to kick him away he moves to hold her by her waist, forcing her to lay against the bed without much of a say.

"You need to stop." She finally voices, her ears twitching from slight aggravation. "Don-" She's cut off by a hand grabbing her throat. The grip cuts of her air way but doesn't crush her. She grabs at his wrist holding her throat with a glare as she finds herself unable to breath in properly.

"Shut it." He commands with a low voice, a whimper barely leaving her at the tone he uses. "You don't get to choose in this scenario, slut." He pulls at her waist band, ridding the woman of both her pants and underwear with a clean pull.  
"If you're good, a reward will be in it for you." He easily ignores the amount of slick that seemed to pile up at her entrance. The man just enters two non-lubed fingers into her Heat.

A whine leaves her once she feels his fingers inside of her. It only drives her to try and pull the mans hand gripping ger throat away. His grip only tightens around her throat slightly as he forces his fingers knuckles deep into her. A barely throaty whimper is heard from her as she tightens around him.

"Stop it." He commands, watching her face as he forcibly moves his fingers inside of her around. She clenched her eyes shut as her body trembles a bit. She's in desperate need for air but doesn't know how to ask for it.

_"Tap once to keep going. Twice for a slight pause or slight release. Thrice to stop and let you breathe for a moment."_

As tears threaten her by building up, a fuzzy and light headed feeling washed over her. She tapped on his wrist three times non-hesitantly.  
She needs to breathe.

She gasps for a breathe of air once the grip around her throat loosens significantly. She pants as she hears the male click his tongue above her.

"Needy whore." He mumbles under his breath, watching as she greedily takes in gasps of air. The man adds two more fingers into her, watching as she takes in a deep gasp. He ignores how some slick finds its way out of her, now seeping, heat.

A whine leaves the woman as the man moves his hand that was originally holding her throat to her hair. He makes sure to grab a fist full of hair before tugging it back and forcing her to arch her back to have her head go back even slightly comfortably.

"Maybe if you actually listened for once," he used the slick to slip his fifth finger inside of her, "you may not have been in this situation." He moved his hand to be wrist deep inside of her. The intrusion causing her to let out a pained sounding whimper as her body started to tremble quite a bit.  
"Maybe, if you beg and mean it," he makes sure to move his hand inside of her as much as possible, "this part could be done with soon." He listened as she let out a few different sounds, all venturing between whimpering and whining.

He lets go of her hair, allowing her to rest on her back. With this he makes sure to force his hand to go as deep as he can before his hand bottoms out. While he does that tears surely threaten to fall from her face. The way his hand is tempting at her cervix, threatening to go past the cut off if she didn't do a thing.

She whimpers softly, body trembling much more as she tightens around the intrusion. "P-please.." She finds herself muttering out, whimpering when he places his free hand on her waist.

"Please what? Speak up, slut." He tries to get her to be a bit louder, having his index fingers middle knuckle prod at her cervix without hesitation.

A soft cry comes from her at the feeling as she attempts to shift from discomfort, though only lets out an uncomfortable sound when she tries. He prods his index finger into her cervix without hesitation as she lets out a small cry of pure discomfort.

"S-st-stop.. P-please. N-no m-m-more.." Her voice is slightly strained as her body is full on trembling almost violently from the feelings he's given to her.

"Mm.. I said to speak up." He speaks decidedly, forcing his middle finger into her causing her to let out a slightly strangled sob.  
"What do you think the boys would say if they saw you like this, hm?" She practically freezes from fear.

She wouldn't be able to live it down if Technoblade, her oldest son at walked in on them like this. She'd probably never be able to look him in the eyes again.

If Wilbur- apologies.. _Ghostbur_ were to see her like this she'd desperately ask for him leave, even with knowing he'll certainly forget it ever happened three minutes later. It still broke her a bit though, knowing her still Beta of a son wouldn't be able to help her in this situation in the end.

If Ranboo were to see her like this, though, she may get the lucky end of the stick with him forgetting. Though the chance of him not forgetting made her even more uncomfortable than she already was. She was almost certain the Beta would never look at her the same if she was remembered like this by him.

If her youngest were to have seen her like this, she was almost certain she'd break down entirely. Tommy, her youngest, wouldn't be able to handle seeing anything that was happening in the moment. The boy already had so much trauma he was carrying, she wouldn't be able to keep breathing if she only added onto that trauma. Her little Omega would be further terrified for when he turns eighteen and have to carry the stress of a Heat.

With those presented thoughts and the added pressure on her cervix, she breaks down into a sobbing mess. She was uncomfortable and in slight pain. Her slick was finding its way back into her uterus and it was noticeably painful.

"S-slick.." She manages to mumble out in pain as she only continues to tremble and lightly sob.  
The man between her legs seemed to instantly understand and moved his hand holding her waist to one of her forearms. He had her arms rest around his neck as he pulled her upwards to hover over him and his still fully clothed body.

He allowed her to cry into his shoulder as he tried to patiently watch her slick leave her heated part. When he sees the light pinkish-red in her already building up slick that was on his lap, he carefully removed his fingers from her cervix before removing his hand from her heat entirely.

"You're okay." He speaks calmly as he looks to the woman practically sobbing her heart out.  
So maybe he pushed it a bit when he brought the boys into the picture.. The man would silently note not to bring them up during times such as this again.  
"Calm down." His voice remains soft as he gently rubs her sides. She whimpers slightly, feeling outwardly and inwardly disgusting.

She looked down, noticing just how ruined the mans pants were and outwardly cringed. The woman refused to look up and meet the mans sickeningly comforting gaze as she tried to pull her hands over his head. He let her without to much hesitation.

The woman fumbles with his belt as she tries to get her tears and gasping breaths under control. ~~She needed to be knotted.~~ She needed this to be done with sooner rather than later.  
She sniffled as she finally undid the belt to the mans pants before moving on to fumble with the pants. The woman tried desperately to ignore the light chuckle coming from the man. As she tried her best to undo the pants she furrowed her brows, the practically unbreakable rope tied neatly around her wrists prevented her from doing an efficient job.

After a few moments she found herself pulling the mans pants, and boxers, both down to his mid thighs. His own heat springing free from its cage. She moved to rest her tied together wrists around the mans neck again.  
There was a pause in movement once the two made eye contact.

She'd be naive if she hadn't have noticed the slight quiver in his wings. He'd be naive had he not noticed the flick of her tail behind her and her twitchy ears.  
She would press her lips into a line, a noticable glare in her gaze. He would do the same, his own glare not as harsh but just as noticable.

She would pull him forwards, their chests meeting as their lips awkwardly, yet roughly, clashed together. His grip on her waist tightens quite a bit as he bites down on her bottom lip, surely enough to draw some iron from her. The woman only bites his bottom lip in return as her tail flicked almost anxiously behind her.

There was no warning from either party when she was forced down onto his heat. His wings light quiver turned into trembling when he felt her heat envelope him so well. His grip on her waist was tightened, sure enough to leave bruises. Her tail had straightened out from shock as her ears had faced up with and ever so present twitch to them.  
Neither said a thing when the blondes wings came around to hide from from non-existing prying eyes. He would take in her appearance with a slight snarl, she would grumble lightly as she did the same. Her tail moved to lightly, and teasingly, preen through the mans feathers.

He made almost knowing eye contact with her as he released one of his grips on the woman's waist to rest his hand along her throat. He started to guide her into moving up and down, mainly using his hand still on her waist but made sure his hand on her throat had a part too. He had no hesitancy in flexing his hand around her throat when he heard her whine from how slow they were going.

"Think about something for a moment.." He spoke out, making eye contact with a quietly whiney female. "Think about how this would feel in seven to eight months." He glanced over her body again, watching the ever so present bulge of his heat show itself when he paused the movement for a second.

"What..?" She managed to mumble out, a small hum leaving her lips as she feels the flex of his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Imagine that.." He helps her to slowly move up and down again, expecting the small whimper that came from her. "That you're carrying another little one, and before birth, this happens again." He pauses movement again to run his hand that had been resting on her waist to graze over the still somewhat present bulge he caused.

"You don't.." She takes in a breath, trying to control her want to whine. "Omegas don't go into a pre-birth H-Heat.." Her ears twitched as her tail continued to slowly preen through the others feathers.

"I'm aware.." He starts speaking, looking up to make eye contact with the woman who's trapped his heat. "That's why I'm saying we get in the mood for it when it rolls around." He doesn't hesitate to return his hand to her wait to pick back up on the movement.

The woman's ears downcast as her tail continued to preen through the mans wings slowly, carefully and precisely. It was nice to know she could still somewhat tease the other while this was happening.  
It took a couple moments of snarling and whimpering before the male allowed a, even slight, speed up. It still wasn't enough for either, but the male wanted her to plead and beg for more.

She furrowed her brows at the man, feeling his hand cut off some of her air way for a few seconds before stopping. The female knew he wanted her to beg for more, she just didn't want to give in to that. Her Omega side, however..

"Please.." She whined out, her pleading and lust filled (followed by never ending annoyance) eyes meeting his almost prideful and aphrodisiac like gaze (followed by never ending hatred) eyes. "Faster, please?" Her voice was up an office, wanting so desperately ~~for him to knot her like he had all those years ago~~ for this to be over with.

"I don't know.." He sounded thoughtful as he purposefully tightened his grip around her throat to cut off breath access for about a minute before letting go. The male leaned down, moving the woman's shirt slightly so that he had access to her scent gland. "Tell me why I should slut."

She purposefully tightens around his heat as she sucks in a breath. "Good.. F-feel g-good." She keens a bit, lulling her head to the side and allowing the male more access to her scent gland. "Please? Please Alpha, please.." She whined out, trying her best to get what both had wanted. She could feel his already bruising grip on her waist impossibly tighten more.

He mumbles something about her being his omega, and without hesitance bit down and into her scent gland. She let out a hum upon being freshly marked, saying nothing when she can feel the trickle of iron run down her chest and under her shirt when he pulls away.  
That was when he let go. He didn't hesitate on having her lie down on the back, his thrusts instant, fast and harsh without hesitance. She only becomes a crying mess as her tail laid to the side of her with and occasional twitch, her ears pointed up with an occasional twitch of their own, too.

She started begging for more from her Alpha, wanting nothing more for him to go as fast as he can without burning himself out. As he burrowed his face into her scent gland again to, yet again, bite down on it, his own knot started to slowly build.

Based off of her sensitive, and deafeningly loud, sounding moans and cries for more, he could tell she was close too. Her voice seems to instantly drop with a quiet groan after a moment.

"Alpha please.." She mumbled out, moving to look at the blond from the corner of her eyes.

"Please what?" He asked, detaching himself from her scent glad and looking to her. The male didn't stop his thrusts, even as they became slightly uncoordinated and somewhat sloppy. He remained rough and strong through the rise of his knot.

"Alpha-" She let out a strangled sounding cry as his hand slightly tightened around her throat. His way of telling her to just spit it out. "In Alpha.. Please knot in Alpha..!" She cried out, prepared to beg if he told her to.

He simply growled and gave a few more thrusts, each harsher than the last, before pushing in one last rough time. His own knot swelling inside of her as they both came together.  
There's a soft groan that leaves the blonde bloke as both relish in the silence for a moment. A satisfied hum left the woman after a moment as she tried to buck into the mans area, wanting to feel his knot to be sure he was inside. The bloke removed his hands from their respective areas after giving one last squeeze before he leaned up and made eye contact with the woman beneath him.

He moved her still bound together arms from around his neck so he could untie the rope that managed to stay. The bloke called it ol' trusty for a reason.  
He placed it down on the ground besides the bed before moving his arms to cup her around her lower back. She gave a small sound of disinterest upon being lifted. They could both feel the sudden tightening of her heat once she was listed into the sitting position sith him.

"Quick tending to, then sleep." His voice is soft as he brings one hand up to cup her cheek. "Okay, Omega?" He continued to speak softly and leaned when she purred.

"Okay Alpha.." Her voice is small but understanding as she nods slowly.

* * *

"Just place it over there Ranboo." The monotoned male spoke, pointing to a space on the open flooring. The Enderman hybrid nodded and went on to place down the item he had carried on the way there.  
"I'll be right back, don't do anything." The pinkette deadpanned as he went up the stairs and down the hall to his biological mothers room. As he pulled out the Heat Pills she had requested for he went to knock on the door. It was when he noticed Phil, his adopted father, scent had been in the room too.

He huffed and opened the door, not that surprised when he finds it unlocked. When he opens the door, it's no surprise to him when he sees his mom atop of his dad and passed out.  
The hybrid simply grumbles and walks in, placing the Heat Pills on her dresser before blowing out the light.  
And on his way out, if he turns to silently judge his adopted father and biological mother because they both ended up in bed together after both had complained to him at different points in the day that they hated each other.. No one needed to know.

He silently closed the door before finding his way to his bedroom so that he could settle in. Internally he came to accept how she may not need the Heat Pills for a while after tonight.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> > There will be no part two..
> 
> > No, I will not take this off of Anonymous  
> \- If you know who I am somehow please don't say anything
> 
> > Birb :)
> 
> ~ Stay safe ~


End file.
